


See you soon

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Death, Depression, Eremin - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Eren and Armin are husbands, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide, eren and armin, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire...Armin...Eren...Sorry?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just read it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other account owner ;3, This is also my first published fanfic.

Nothing, that's all Eren could hear as his lifeless husband fell to the ground. Fire erupted in their house, A spark. He could smell the gas but Armin didn’t, The fire slowly melting his skin. The screams, and then ocean blue eyes looking into his own as he fell. Eren could hear his heart stop, The fire Still roaring next to him but all he could see was Armin…

*Past*  
Eren was sitting on the beach with his sister Mikasa when he saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes run into the ocean. The water Glistened off his skin as he ran through it with A girl from Erens class, Sasha. Eren Didn’t notice he was staring until he saw Sasha meet his eyes and run to him. The boy trailing behind her looking at Eren.

*Present* 

Eren feels a pressure pull him back away from the fire. His head becomes less cloudy and he looks back to Armin. His body still there He feels the pressure again but stays rooted to his place. Armin. He can’t leave him. He thinks hes screaming but his head is cloudy again. He tries to force air into his lungs but all he gets is thick smoke. The corners of his vision start to turn black and his legs give out. The last thing hes sees is his husband lying on the floor the flames now extinguished and Lifeless eyes staring into his own.

*Past*  
“Stop pacing Eren you’re going to sweat too much and smell for your date.” Eren stops by the mirror to check his appearance again. A blue t-shirt and jeans, He had to admit Mikasa's better at picking out clothes than him. “I know I just...What if I mess up?” Mikasa’s stern look comes off her face replaced with a small smile. “You’ll do fine” A doorbell rings through the house and Erens shoulders tense. Mikasa doesn’t break eye contact with him as she opens the door. He can hear Armin at the door. Eren Walks to the door and His breaths hitches in his throat. Armins wearing a White loose shirt and jeans. His eyes move from Mikasa too Eren he looks surprised for a second then Smiles. “Ready?”

*Present*  
Eren opened his eyes to a bright white light shining down on him. Armin. He felt warm tears drop from his cheeks as the images came back to him mind. His husbands body falling to the ground and his skin charred. “Eren!” He looks to his side to see Mikasa with tears flowing down her cheeks. “A-armin?” Mikasa’s face drops and she looks to the ground. “Eren...I'm so sorry, He…” A sharp pain hits his chest and he looks away, Tears flowing into his eyes.

*Past*  
Eren Looked behind his as Armin walked down the aisle, Wearing a black and white suit. The whole world goes blank except for Armin. The world feels as it's going in slow motion as his soon-to-be husband walks towards him. His ocean blue eyes lighting up the entire room. His head Comes back to earth when a voice fills his ears. “Ready to do this Eren?” Armin offers a small smile which Eren Returns. “Only if you are.”  
*Present*  
It's been A month. One whole month without armin, The antidepressants not working at all with the long days getting longer every time he has to sit through them. His feet carry him to the long bridge connecting from one side of the river to the other. He stops half way across and stares down. 50 feet between him and the rocks below. 50 feet from him and the end. His leg lift up and he stands on the edge looking down. No cars to stop him and no people to stop him. He will be at peace. His feet fall from the ledge as he plunges into the rocky waters below. “I’ll see you soon Armin.” His whole body freezes and he appears in a white room with a door leading somewhere. He walks forward and looks through it to see a blond male looking out the window. “Armin?” His head whips around and Blue meet gold. “Oh...Hi Eren, I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> heh...sorry...


End file.
